Percy is heartbroken
by StanLoona21
Summary: Annabeth cheated on Percy for months.


What if Percy was heartbroken by Annabeth? What if Annabeth cheated on Percy for month?

*Song Got7 If You Do*

*English Version*

So, it's me again? Huh…

Why you gotta be like this?  
Forget it!

If you do it's GOOD, if I do it's DONE  
How can you always say that I'm wrong  
You always want to win  
Tears are your ultimate weapon

I was attracted to your confidence at first  
But every day I went down on my knees  
You magnified even my minor mistakes  
And pushed me to the edge of the cliff  
Well I love you anyway,  
that's why I put up with you

Every day every night  
Feel like a fool you gotta know  
Why why why are you always mad mad mad at me  
Can we go back to the way we were

If you do it always becomes the right words  
If you do I can never win  
Suddenly you become a different person  
When we get along well I get more nervous  
If I do If I do  
If I say something you always say let's break up  
So I can't get any closer  
Can't deepen my love for you

Your major is saying the same thing over and over  
You force me to do things to please you  
I am tired of these trials with already known results  
I'm desperate to break free  
To you they're just friends  
To me they're jerks who could be flirting with you  
Another mistake, if you do it's ok,  
but if I do huh

I wish you wouldn't go too far but you just can't stop  
Now I say in my sleep, I'll be good  
When there's nothing to say you always say,  
I'm gonna go to bed  
Frustrated with no one to talk to  
Sometimes I delude myself that I'm trapped

If you do it always becomes the right words  
If you do I can never win  
Suddenly you become a different person  
When we get along well I get more nervous  
If I do If I do  
If I say something you always say let's break up  
So I can't get any closer  
Can't deepen my love for you

It's up to you if you wanna break up  
I don't care  
Just do whatever you want  
It doesn't matter to me  
I'll just go to sleep

Every day every night  
Feel like a fool, you gotta know  
Why why why are you always mad mad mad at me  
Can we go back to the way we were

If you do it always becomes the right words  
If you do I can never win  
Suddenly you become a different person  
When we get along well I get more nervous  
If I do If I do  
If I say something you always say let's break up  
So I can't get any closer  
Can't deepen my love for y

So, it's me again? Huh…  
Why you gotta be like this?  
Forget it!

*Korean Version*

niga hamyeon GOOD naega hamyeon kkeut  
eotteoke maeil naega teullyeotdago malhaneunde  
igiryeogoman haji  
nunmuri neoui mugiji anni

cheoeumen dangdanghaeseo kkeullyeosseo  
hajiman maeil nan mureup kkulheosseo  
jogeum jalmothan geotdo bupullyeoseo  
nal jeolbyeogeuro mireo buchyeosseo  
hoksi molla geuraedo neol  
saranghanikka chameul su isseosseo

Every day, every night  
Feel like a fool, you gotta know  
neon naege waewaewae tto hwaman naenaenae  
uri dasi doragal su isseulkka

niga hamyeon da manneun mari dwae  
niga hamyeon nan igiji mothaneunde  
gapjagi neon ttan sarami dwae  
joheul ttae deo nareul buranhage hae  
naega hamyeon neon naega hamyeon  
mwon malmanhamyeon neon maeil heeojyeo  
naega deo dagagaji mothage  
deo saranghaji mothage hae

ni jeongongeun haetdeon yaegi tto hagi  
yeopguri jjilleoseo jeol batgi  
imi jeonghaejin jaepan batgi jichyeosseo  
beoseonago sipeo jeolbakhi  
neohanteneun chingu naegen barameul pilsu  
inneun buranhan jongjadeul il ppun  
tto dareun silsu niga hamyeon ok  
naega hamyeon huh

nan jebal jeokdanghi hagireul  
baraedo neon kkeunchi mothane  
jadaga tuk chimyeon naoneun mal jalhalge  
hal mal eopseul ttaen kkok na jalge  
dapdaphae nuguege hantanhae  
gakkeum gathin geotcheoreom chakgakhae

niga hamyeon da manneun mari dwae  
niga hamyeon nan igiji mothaneunde  
gapjagi neon ttan sarami dwae  
joheul ttae deo nareul buranhage hae  
naega hamyeon neon naega hamyeon  
mwon malmanhamyeon neon maeil heeojyeo  
naega deo dagagaji mothage  
deo saranghaji mothage hae

It's up to you if you wanna break up  
I don't care  
Just do whatever you want  
It doesn't matter to me  
I'll just go to sleep

Every day, every night  
Feel like a fool, you gotta know  
neon naege waewaewae tto hwaman naenaenae  
uri dasi doragal su isseulkka

niga hamyeon da manneun mari dwae (niga hamyeon)  
niga hamyeon nan igiji mothaneunde (ooh~)  
gapjagi neon ttan sarami dwae (ttan sarami dwae)  
joheul ttae deo nareul buranhage hae (buranhage hae)  
naega hamyeon neon naega hamyeon (oh~ oh~)  
mwon malmanhamyeon neon maeil heeojyeo (maeil heeojyeo)  
naega deo dagagaji mothage (mothage)  
deo saranghaji mothage hae


End file.
